The present invention relates to a method and system for CIG-Mode rendering, which provides a rendering solution for showing virtual fitting of multiple garments from individual garments simulation.
A need for a method and system for CIG-Mode rendering has been present for a long time considering the expansive demands in the everyday life. This invention is directed to solve these problems and satisfy the long-felt need.